yuyuhakushoscfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ImaniaMargria/Episode 12: Ancient Priestess vs Rogue Goddess
“I can’t believe it. That demon girl just defeated The Rogue Goddess.” One demon exclaimed in surprise as he watched the match on the giant screen outside the stadium. “Impossible. No one can beat her. This must be some stunt for dramatic effect.” Another one responded. A huge crowd of apparitions was gathered around the giant television on the stadium wall, frozen in shock and awe at the current turn of events of the first round of the Exhibition match. Everyone, including the security guards, was fixed on the television screen. Exclamations of disbelief and murmurs of conspiracy and publicity stunts echoed over the crowd. Their unwavering focus on the television screen made them completely unaware of the two hooded figures passing behind them and entering the stadium. Their swiftness cut down the time it took for them to reach the balcony overlooking the ring. “I can’t believe that we missed the entire match. I told you to get up earlier.” The smaller of the hooded figures snapped in slight annoyance towards his comrade. “Sorry. I was still tired from our bout last night. But that should be the least of your concerns. I can’t believe the little lass was able to defeat Rika Makoto.” The taller of the hooded figures responded as he looked where Kioni was standing in the ring, admiring her victory over the goddess. “I can’t believe it either, but I have a strange feeling that it might be too early to count the Rogue Goddess out.” “What do you mean?” “What I mean there’s a slight elevation of temperature coming from the ring. That’s not an ability Kimika possesses, which means it must be the goddess’s doing.” No. It’s possible. There’s no way that Makoto would lose. There’s no way that she could be so easily defeated. She was the strongest of them. There was no way that she could lose so easily. She couldn’t. Horuna could feel her heartbeat began to slow as her fears began to take hold. She didn’t want Kimika to lose, but the match had taken a dangerous turn for the worse. She didn’t want to lose Makoto for the sake of saving Kimika. There had to be another way. There had to be some way that she could save both of her friends before it’s too late. “I can’t believe it. Is it really possible? Can a goddess really be defeated by a mere apparition?” Koenma questioned in shock as he watched the surprising outcome of the first round of the exhibition match. “I would never think it could be so, but we’ve just been proven otherwise. However, now that Makoto has been defeated by Kioni, how can we save Kimika from Kioni’s control? Our window of opportunity is closing fast and we are no match for her.” The masked fighter stated plainly as he tried his best to conceal his shock of the surprising twist of the first round of the Exhibition Match and his growing fear. “No. You’re wrong. There is no way that Makoto would lose that easily.” Kurama snapped in refusal and denial of the current situation Makoto had been placed in. “What are you blind, Kurama, or just stuck in denial? It is obvious there is no way for Makoto to overcome this current situation.” Hiei questioned sharply as he looked over Kurama’s entire being cautiously with an eyebrow raised in confusion. It was very clear to Hiei that there was no way for Makoto to escape the ice tomb Kioni trapped her in; but it was obvious that Kurama, for some reason, didn’t see that. Behind his frozen expression of shock, there laid a small bit of hope deep inside him; but what fueled it, Hiei wasn’t sure. It was obvious, though, that his new found affections played a large part in his reasoning. His affections were crippling it, causing him not to be able to see the truth right before his eyes. “I’m not blind. I see the situation as it is; although, for some reason, I feel as if it’s not over. This match between Makoto and Kioni isn’t over yet. I’m not sure why you can’t sense it, but I sense a great change in the field that I know for certain isn’t coming from Kioni. It’s coming from Makoto.” Hiei and the others stared at Kurama for a moment in surprise at his words. His attention was fixed on the ring where Makoto stood trapped in the giant iceberg. They turned their attention back to the ring as they tried to sense what Kurama spoke of, but it was useless. The energies of the two fighters didn’t seem to change. Kioni’s energy seemed to surge immensely, while Makoto’s energy had completely faded. They wonder the validity of their friend’s words. Could it be possible that Kurama’s denial was corrupting his abilities too? Or was it possible that he was developing a sense that even they couldn’t fathom? Even with the defeat of Makoto, the intense arctic winds, snow, and hail didn’t cease. Their velocity and intensity increased, causing the poor little announcer girl, Koto, much difficulty as she tried to get closer to see the actual outcome of the match. She braced onto herself fiercely in an attempt to protect herself from the ferocious weather and the freezing temperature as she trudged desperately through the building snow across the ring to draw closer to the goddess and priestess. She moved with caution as she neared the giant iceberg in the center of the ring. She looked around for the priestess nervously because there was no sight of her among the wintery abyss surrounding her. She didn’t search for long because the icy winds were increasing around her, so it wasn’t only slowly freezing her to her core, but it was greatly impairing her vision. “Oh, goddess...” Koto exclaimed softly in shock and disbelief as she observed the current state of the rogue goddess. Grief seemed to seize the announcer girl, but she couldn’t understand why. As she looked at the opaque ice, where a faint silhouette of a feline trapped inside was, Koto felt as if her heart was being wretched out her chest. It took all the strength in her body to hide these strange feelings, so she could announce the outcome to the anxious spectators. “I can’t believe it. It seems the apparition girl, Kimika, has trapped the goddess, Makoto. From the goddess’s current state, I don’t think she’ll be able to recover from it. However, since the goddess seems to only be incapacitated and not killed, I must start the countdown.” Koto stood tall before the iceberg, raised her arm, and let it fall as she began the countdown. “One… Two… Three…” ‘That sound… What happened?’ Makoto’s thoughts began to race as she tried to make sense of the environment around her. However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t move any part of her body. Her entire being was trapped and she had no idea what was the cause. Her mind was blank of the events that preceded this moment. But, a strange feeling seized control of her, causing her to hear faint cries in her head. They rang through her mind like sirens until she was able to sort them one by one. ‘Makoto… No. Please don’t go. You cannot leave me. I thought that you weren’t going to leave my side until you saw me attain my desires. I have accomplished one of them thanks to your help, but I still have one more to reach. It will be the most difficult to accomplish, so I will need your help. I need you and your friendship to help me reach it. I also need you and your friendship to fill the hole that years of torment have created, so please fight on.’ Makoto could feel the temperature around her rise as she heard those precious words within her mind. Her chest began to throb as her heart raced in response to the emotions multiplying within it. She couldn’t forget that voice, nor could she forget her promise to Horuna. She wanted to be there for Horuna and help her fulfill the desires of her heart; but how would she be able to do that in her current predicament? Before Makoto could think of some way to set herself free, another set of thoughts seized control of her mind. ‘They are wrong. You can’t be defeated so easily, Makoto. You’re too strong to give in so easily. Prove to me that I’m not wrong for believing in you. Prove to them your true strength. You must there’s no other way to save Kimika.’ By the sound of that voice, Makoto found herself consumed with even more emotions. Emotions that she desperately tried to hide. By just the sound of the voice, her heart went into a frenzy. It fueled her with desires that were forbidden to her. Only one being could cause her to react in such a way. It was Kurama. His voice oh how she longed to hear it near her. Nevertheless, her desires didn’t matter. Only the meaning in his words mattered. She had to save Kimika. “Four... Five…” The countdown continued slowly along with the thoughts of another familiar voice. ‘I’m not sure if Kurama is right or just mad. But if he is right and you are still able to fight through this, then do so quickly. I hate to admit this, but you might be the only hope we have in rescuing Kimika from Kioni’s hold. So don’t give up now, goddess.’ The thoughts of Hiei, although blunt, raced sharply through Makoto’s mind. Their singular focus helped to fuel her growing motivation, which slowly helped her start to melt some of the ice surrounding her. But his words still weren’t enough to drive her weakened body to escape fast enough as the countdown continued. “Six… Seven…” Makoto’s heart began to falter as she heard the countdown growing closer to its conclusion. It seemed that she might not have enough power to break out of the ice in her current state. There seemed to be no other choice. She would need to change into one of her most dangerous forms if she expected to escape. But could she really do that? Even though she would be able to escape, she would have little control of what her form would do afterwards. She couldn’t assure herself that she would be able to stop it from giving into its bloodlust and fatally hurting Kimika. But there was no other choice, was there? Confusion seized Makoto’s heart as she tried with all her strength to break her ice prison. With each failed attempt, hope seemed a fleeting fantasy, but a final voice seized control of Makoto’s mind sealing hope’s existence. ‘Makoto… No… What have I done to my friend? Please be all right, Makoto. I’m sorry. I wish I could control what she does. Please forgive me… You must break-free and stop Kioni no matter what before she hurts anyone else. Please, Makoto. Protect our friends.’ Those selfless words coupled with a voice she longed to hear once more. Makoto undoubtedly knew the owner of the voice. It was the voice of Kimika. It was her true voice fueled by her pure heart; for even though she was in great danger, she only cared about what happened to everyone else. ‘You, silly girl, how could you be more concerned about everyone else while in your current predicament? I don’t know if I’ll ever understand you. But I guess I will learn. I will do as you wish. Hopefully, I can control my other form long enough to rescue you. I must try for you, Kimika.’ ‘Hmmph… Something is disrupting my beautiful arctic paradise.’ Kioni looked around her at the small particles of ice and snow flying through the air. It was a slight change, but it was evident that they were beginning to melt before they hit the ground. ‘The temperature is rising. This is not my doing… It can’t be.’ Surprise seized the priestess’s visage as she turned abruptly towards the giant iceberg in the center of the ring. Immediately, she realized her suspicions were true. There were multiple droplets of water flowing down the iceberg as it began to melt. The silhouette of the trapped feline became devoured by a bright light growing inside. As the magnificent light grew brighter, its colors rapidly flickered from orange, red, yellow, and a translucent blue. While the light’s intensity increased, the droplets on the iceberg increased as well. Within moments, the massive tower of ice rattled and shook profusely. Priestess Kioni watched on, half in surprise and half in amazement, as she watched the powerful display. The announcer girl took refuge away from the tower of ice when she noticed the strange commotion. She huddled into a ball to protect herself as a loud explosion sounded and a strong shockwave of ice fragments and warmth pulsated through the air immediately after. Kioni didn’t move after it burst into millions of shards of ice. She watched on in slight intrigue with a wry smirk expressed on her elegant features. Before the debris and snow dust faded to reveal the goddess, Kioni could sense the great change in Makoto’s power. ‘Finally, it seems the goddess has decided to take me seriously. So this is her true power that she feared using against me? Interesting… I might have finally found a true challenging opponent in this goddess.” Kioni’s smirk grew when the snow dust finally settled, revealing her new challenger, the Rogue Goddess, Rika Makoto. “Well… Maybe Makoto isn’t that foolish after all…” The voice of the cloaked leader of team Kazeki broke in dark amusement as she watched as Rika Makoto stood tall where the iceberg had once been. “I don’t understand. Why do you seem pleased? Doesn’t this mean she can defeat Kioni now?” Her comrade questioned in confusion as she observed the appearance of the Rogue Goddess carefully. “Yes. Precisely.” Her comrade’s delicate voice responded frankly. “But wasn’t the whole point of this plan you concocted for Makoto to be defeated by her friend?” “No. The whole point of my plan is that Makoto suffers for this foolish path she chose. Whether it was from defeat at her friend’s hand or vice-versa, I do not care. Either way my goal will be achieved.” Her dark amusement faded for only a moment as she responded. It quickly returned when she focused her attention to the expression on Rika’s face. Her fuchsia eyes were void of any emotion. She could see the fury begin to manifest deep inside them. She recognized that look from before, and she knew what it preceded. It wouldn’t be long until the darkness inside her took hold. And then her tragic fate would be sealed. “Well maybe you weren’t completely mad after all, Kurama.” Hiei said acknowledging Kurama’s previous belief in the goddess. Hiei’s eyes were fixed in surprise at the sudden appearance of the Rogue Goddess. He was not stunned by her sudden arrival, but by the timing of her arrival. It had been mere seconds since he sent her a telepathic message. Was it possible her quick recovery had something to do with it or was he becoming worked up for nothing? “Thank you. I think.” Kurama looked on with a small smile of satisfaction on his lips. “Now that Makoto has broken free, she can defeat Kioni and break her hold on my sister.” “I wouldn’t place all my trust in Rika just yet, Kurama. If Makoto isn’t able to maintain her control over Rika long enough to save your sister, then Kimika will be dead anyway. Makoto’s demon form is too unreliable and uncontrollable, although it’s strong, to a place all our faith in.” Koenma warned as he looked at the form of Rika standing motionlessly in the middle of the ring. “That’s a risk we must take. She’s the only one strong enough to stop Kioni and return control to Kimika. It’s too dangerous to allow Kioni to roam free. If I remember the legend correctly, Kioni has a vendetta against demons and wouldn’t hesitate killing all the apparitions in this stadium. Rika would probably do the same, but she probably won’t since both Horuna and Kimika are here. The goddess seems to be attached to them and won’t put them in harm’s way.” The masked fighter responded rationally while he observed the turn of events. “You might be right.” Koenma replied half-heartedly as doubt weighed heavily on his heart. He wasn’t sure if it was his own bias attitude toward Makoto that was weighing on his mind, or another mysterious cause that was greatly affecting his judgment. He knew he had no other choice but to trust Rika. He just wasn’t sure if she could save her friend before her dark curse caught up to her. Even though Rika was able to break out of her ice prison, she was still trapped in the arctic blizzard Kioni conjured. The thickness of the snow and the ice falling around her only increased as she slowly trudged through the white tundra. The winds were still too violent for Rika to fly or float, but that didn’t concern her. She only cared about one thing finding Kioni and defeating her. Her sight and hearing were proving useless for the treacherous weather made it impossible for her to use her senses. Kioni’s energy was strong. Rika could sense her presence within the storm. She closed her eyes, blocking out all the commotion around her, to focus on Kioni’s exact location. Within moments, Rika was able to pinpoint Kioni’s location. In the swiftest of movements, Rika opened her eyes, dashed to where Kioni was, and attacked her. But to Rika’s horror her attack went right through her. A confident smirk formed on Kioni’s lips when she noticed Rika’s expression of dismay. “What’s wrong, goddess? You seem frightened.” Rage surged through Rika at Kioni’s insults, causing her to fight her more wildly and with greater speed. However, no matter how powerful her attacks were, they went right through Kioni. Kioni roared in laughter as she watched the rogue goddess continue to fight vigorously to no avail. Rika’s growing rage and confusion further fueled the priestess’s dark amusement. Rika couldn’t understand how Kioni could remain so invulnerable to each one of her physical blows. Each blow went right through her body as if hitting air. How could Kioni do that? How could she be so strong? Kioni had to have some weakness. What was it? Kioni used Rika’s confusion and reckless fighting to counter. With one wave of her hand, Kioni sent Rika flying across the ring from an onslaught of huge ice crystals striking her in the abdomen. “I’m surprised that the little lass harbored such an impressive power inside her all this time.” The taller of the hooded figures cooed in amazement as he watched the current outcome of Kimika’s match. “I’m not. I suspected she possessed such power since the moment I laid my eyes on her. Kimika still has so much untapped power in her that has yet to be seen.” The smaller of the hooded figures responded in a calm tone of slight intrigue and pride. “If that is so, then she might have enough power to give the goddess a run for her money and win the match.” Confidence beamed from taller hooded figure’s voice as he watched Kioni counter Rika’s moves with ease. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. Even though Kimika possesses a lot of power, I doubt she has enough to overcome Rika. Rika is a goddess of great power and renowned infamy. She has defeated many beings more powerful than Kioni. Do not underestimate her.” “Is that all you’ve got, goddess? I thought the whole reason for your transformation was for you to grow stronger not more pathetic?” Kioni taunted. Her booming laughter seemed to drown out as the intensity of the blizzard increased. Kioni’s power was constantly increasing along with the ferocity of the elements. Rika could sense this strange phenomenon as she struggled against the harsh blizzard to rise to her feet and gather her bearing. The furious storm made it impossible for Rika to see where Kioni was, so she had to rely on instinct as she dodged the attacks of the priestess. Hiding in the white opaque bosom of the blizzard, Kioni attacked Rika with swift razor-sharp shards of ice. Rika easily dodged them and countered, but once again Rika’s attacks went right through Kioni. It was clear to Rika at that moment that she wouldn’t be able to defeat Kioni as long as they were stuck in the blizzard. She wasn’t sure how, but somehow Kioni was using the snow to avoid her direct attacks. She had to figure out some way to separate her from the snow. Only then could she finally defeat her and put an end to all of this before it was too late. Rika prepared herself to counter as Kioni charged at her with another physical attack. Rika allowed herself to be hit by Kioni’s punch, but to Kioni’s surprise it didn’t affect her. Rika caught her attack with her hand. “What?! How is that possible?! You shouldn’t be able to touch me!” Kioni exclaimed in awe. “Your arrogance will be the end of you. I’ve finally seen through your technique and know how to defeat it.” A devilish smirk crossed her face as she pushed away Kioni’s fist and countered with a punch of her own. The strength of her strike sent the priestess flying clear across the ring toward the side where Team Kazeki stood. Stunned the priestess looked at Rika with fear as she brushed her cheek with her hand. Not only did Rika make contact with her, but her skin felt as if it was on fire. Her fear and surprise successfully hid Kioni’s pain. “You use your energy to merge with snow. By doing so, you are able to avoid any strikes rendering you almost invincible, except with those attacks dealing with heat or fire.” Rika moved closer toward the priestess, who was frozen in shock. “It is a marvelous trick, but limited. You want to see my true power. I will show you!” Rika’s eyes began to glow as her hands became engulf by flames. The flames grew wildly and her eyes flickered as if filled with the very flames she held. A brief moment passed, she brought her hands together, raising them above her head, and allowing the two flames to merge into one massive fire. Once they merged, they shrank rapidly into her palms causing them to glow a bright red. After the flames were completely absorbed, an orange-red mist began emanating from her palms and pulsated throughout the arena. “Heatwave of the crimson desert!” Rika’s voice boomed as the mist pulsated through the entire stadium, melting away Kioni’s arctic paradise. The sudden warmth was welcomed by most of the spectators immediately, but their rejoicing quickly faded because within minutes the temperature rose rapidly high. The heat became so high that many of the spectators panted and perspired. Only a few of the spectators could withstand the effects. With their combined abilities, The two hooded figures on the balcony were able to control the climate around them, making their own air cooling system and protecting them from the effects of Rika’s attack. With Horuna’s ice maiden and fire abilities, she made a cool barrier that could withstand the effects of Rika’s heatwave. Team Kazeki also withstood the effects, although, Horuna and the others couldn’t tell how. But Kioni wasn’t as lucky. The rising temperature was slowly draining her power, making it impossible for her to make any counters. She tried to gain her footing but the loss of her energy made it impossible. An expression of dark satisfaction crossed Rika’s face when she noticed Kioni’s struggle. “It is useless. The temperature will continue to rise slowly. You will not be able to withstand it, Ice Priestess. You are through.” Koenma watched in fear at Kioni’s desperate struggle against Rika. It was clear to him that Rika had turned the tables on the priestess. It was obvious Rika was winning. With each attack, Kioni was growing weaker and Rika’s hidden darkness was being fed. Koenma’s hope that Makoto would defeat Kioni before Rika’s frightening weakness was revealed slowly faded. He feared if Makoto continued using great amounts of her power, then it wouldn’t be long before she lost complete control of Rika. And if that happened, then they would all be doomed. The incredible heat made Kioni’s body feel weak as she tried to defend herself from each of Rika’s attacks. Her speed and strength were quickly failing her. Rika’s strikes, which had one been wild and reckless, were now precise and strong. Kioni saw that the goddess took pleasure in her pain. Kioni didn’t want Rika to overcome her, but the elements plagued on her being, making defending an impossible feat let alone any counter measure. She seemed doomed to become a victim of the Rogue Goddess. Rika used Kioni’s weakened state as an opening since she refuse to allow her to gain advantage again. At the first opening she noticed, Rika threw a large bolt of lightning at Kioni. The strength of the attack knocked the priestess off her feet and onto the floor of the ring. The strong surges of electricity paralyzed Kioni, making quick recovery impossible. Her skin burned. Every part of her being felt as if it were trapped in a powerful inferno. Screaming wasn’t an option for she no longer possessed control of her body or its functions. She watched in terror as the Rogue Goddess trained her fierce eyes upon her. She could tell by their empty soulless gaze that the woman standing there and the girl from before were not the same. The girl from before fought to save her friend, while this woman seemed to fight for her own dark pleasure. “It seems you’ve defeated me. Now what do you plan to do with me?” Kioni inquired smirking slightly as an attempt to conceal her fear. “That’s an easy answer.” A dark smirk crossed Rika’s face as she trained her sight on her weakened opponent. “I plan on making you suffer a slow and agonizing death.” Category:Blog posts Category:Anime Category:Yu yu hakusho Category:Yu yu hakusho SC Category:Hiei Category:Kurama Category:Yusuke Category:Kuwabara Category:Koenma Category:Imania margria Category:Imaniamargria